


The Honey Trap

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Katniss as a Capitol whore || judge me all the your hearts desire, but I can breathe again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honey Trap

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Girl on Fire_ The Hunger Games LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Katniss as a Capitol whore || judge me all the your hearts desire, but I can breathe again."

If only her father could see her now. 

Dolled up in a candy-colored bustier, her hair loose, her dignity stripped from her. A tart in the Capitol.

Katniss took a shaking breath as she stepped from the posh launch room onto the plate in her glass tube. Cinna had tried his best to prepare her as he always did, but in so many ways this was worse than the Games. She couldn't save herself with a bow, or a knife, or her bare hands. She couldn't really save herself at all. She watched his face look away from her as the platform began to rise and she was ejected upwards into the crowded Capitol room.

The lights were blinding and she tried not to squint but the chatter and the lights disoriented her more than the arena ever had.

A spotlight hit her then and the room quieted, something she didn't expect. An electronic display above her head rattled blood red digital numbers—bids—and they began to soar. Her price. Caesar Flickerman called out her name from somewhere unseen, describing her biography for anyone with a head injury in the audience. Everyone knew who she was and why she was there.

The day Haymitch had told her the news she had almost taken her own life. She was the inspiration for the uprisings, agreeing to this would be agreeing to Capitol rule, but the risk to District 12 was too great. President Snow had threatened to clear out the entire District, children and families slaughtered in the streets. Cinna, Peeta, Haymitch, Portia, all gone. It was something Katniss couldn't bear the thought of. The Capitol knew all of her weak spots.

So a plan was hatched in secret. If Katniss would rather die than live her life as a Capitol whore then she should risk her life for good. The plan was to get herself invited into Snow's bedchambers, and leave him dead when she left. With the President out of the way there was a chance for change. While the Capitol rushed to restructure, the Districts would revolt with one last push.

She could hear Cinna's voice in her head. _Smile, Katniss. Smile. For this to work you have to submit. Just for a little while._ She steeled her reserve and managed a soft, false smile as the numbers crept higher. Caesar climbed the steps to her platform, offering his hand to help her down. "How about a round of applause for the lovely Miss Everdeen?"

She gave a small curtsy to the crowd as Caesar helped her down off of her platform. She caught sight of the high number displayed above her head as it crawled to a stop. She couldn't even understand the amount of money, it was more than she'd ever imagined.

Haymitch appeared from the crowd then, cleaned up, freshly-shaven in a new suit. Caesar handed her off to her mentor and Haymitch lead her from the hall. "Aces, kid. Well done," he said half-heartedly, guiding her back around to her launch room, where Cinna and Portia were waiting.

"How did it go?" Portia asked, nervously knotting her hands together before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Our girl did perfectly. Fetched a high price too, higher than I've seen since the uprisings started," Haymitch moved to the bar in the corner of the room, pouring himself a heavy drink.

"When do we find out who..." bought me?

"Should only be a couple of minutes. Once all the bidding is over someone will come to escort you," Cinna explained, draping a satin robe over her shoulders for which she was grateful. "Now even if he hasn't won the bidding, you must continue to play the part until he does."

"What if he never does?" Katniss asked, rocking on her heel nervously, flashing her eyes to each guardian in the room. No one wanted to meet her gaze.

Haymitch downed the rest of his liquor, dropping his glass to the bar with a thud. "He will. He can't resist you. And that's all we say about the matter on Capitol property," he suggested, settling in on a plush couch in the room. If Snow had won her auction, this could be her last night. This could be the last time she ever saw Cinna, Portia, and Haymitch. She had said goodbye to them so many times it didn't seem like she needed to say it again. But if Snow hadn't won her auction, she'd have to whore herself out until then. Really go through with it.

The room fell silent for a long moment before there was a gentle knock on the door. Haymitch rose from his heap on the sofa, straightening his suit in preparation of the news that awaits.

Cinna brushed aside some of her hair, stroking her cheek tenderly. "Are you ready?" he asked. Katniss nodded, finding her nerve. He pulled her close then, wrapping his strong arms around her. "They think they own you, but they never will," he whispered against her ear. "They can do whatever they want to your body, but your spirit can't be chained." Katniss shut her eyes, burying her face in the warmth of his shoulder.

"Do what needs to be done," he whispered. "The girl on fire." She pulled back then, trying to dry her eyes without smudging her make-up, nodding gently in thanks, for everything and for the courage he was giving her.

Cinna stepped back to answer the door, accepting a note that was handed to him, reading it quickly before thanking the messenger.

"Well?" Portia asked anxiously.

"Our girl's headed for the Presidential Palace," Cinna smiled sadly, heavy-lidded, flashing his trademark gold liner.

Haymitch nodded, pushing back his hair. "Then we've got some letters to send," he spoke, crossing the room to kiss Katniss on the cheek. "Give him hell," he murmured, leaving his goodbye at that, vacating the room to start the wheels turning. He would trigger the Districts of the impending assassination. Portia followed suit, squeezing Katniss' arm gently in thanks, leaving to help Haymitch in his task.

Katniss wanted to linger with Cinna in the room longer but she knew she shouldn't be late. It was time. She had to meet the man who smelled of blood and roses. She had to meet her fate.

"I'm still betting on you," Cinna said finally, stroking her cheek once more before leading her to the escort who had arrived to deliver her.

If only her father could see her now.


End file.
